Happy Birthday Naruto
by PruCan4evar
Summary: A story about Naruto's birthday. SASUNARU! OOC! OC! Cussing! Rated M for a reason.


Happy Birthday Naruto! 10/10/10

Ooc, slight AU, and fast moving scenes. I pulled an all nighter and I still think this sorta sucks. It was done last minute so please, try and enjoy my hastily thrown together plot!

_**October 9, 10. 9:55 p.m**_

"Are you all aware of the plan?"

A few nods here, a simple yes there, and the group of ninjas scattered through out the village, each stopping at a location that was bright with activity and people. Several of the figures walked into separate convenience stores that were open late, while a couple others ran into take out restraunts and bars.

But a single ninja, the only one who hadn't left the meeting spot, had started walking towards an apartment complex that was not to far away from the spot. After going up the flights of stairs, the figure hesitated before a door, before reaching for it's key and unlocking the door.

"I'm home!" She said, taking off her shoes and entering the living room where she knew the blonde haired idiot was.

"About time! Whatcha bring me?" Came a reply from the couch.

The raven-haired girl just sighed as she plopped down on the couch while resting her feet on the coffee table. Sitting next to her, was Naruto, who currently had been in the middle of sketching out a picture on his new drawing pad before the girl had walked in. Now he was looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to give him something. Glancing over his excited expression, she resisted the urge to laugh and instead smiled slyly.

"Call me big sis and I might have something for you!~"

Naruto pouted and scoffed, and resumed drawing. "We're not even related! And you've been gone long enough to go to the store and bring me some pocky!"

This time the girl really laughed out loud as she got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen to scrounge for something to eat.

"Oh.. you are absolutely right. I meant Sister-in-Law, my bad"

"WH-What? Lily what the hell are you sniffing?" Screeched the blonde as the girl, Lily, kneeled over clutching her stomach in laughter.

"AHAHAHAH! I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Jeez... Can't even take a joke." Lily smiled when she heard the blonde grumbling and slamming the door to his room shut.

The house was quiet as Lily started making some eggs and toast and pouring a glass of milk out. Not exactly dinner material, but it would have to do. Looking up at the clock and seeing that it was already 10:39 p.m, she narrowed her blue eyes slightly. Time to activate her part of the plan.

_**October 9, 10. 10:43 p.m**_

It was getting close to midnight and the ninjas were still out and about. Yet one stood outside a building, checking the sign, before entering.

The bell that hung over the 24-hour convenience store door had lightly jingled, and the store clerk had looked up from his magazine and smiled welcoming to the stranger.

"Hello and what can I do for you today, miss?"

The stranger smiled and shook her head no and continued on her way around the selection of party supplies. Grabbing everything that she may have needed, she carried it all to the counter and as the clerk scanned them all, he tried to make small talk, just to pass the time.

"May I ask what's with all the decorations?"

"My friends and I are throwing a party for my friend's birthday." The young woman said, tossing her long blonde hair behind her shoulder and giving the slightly blushing clerk a sexy smile. "He's becoming of age and we can all finally drink the night away."

"That sounds great, any place you have in mind for a drinking party?" He asked, slightly leaning closer.

"Actually, I do" She replied seductively, also leaning closer and showing off her chest a little. "It's a little private bar down the road from here, incase you wanted to know."

The clerk took a swift glance at her cleavage before hastily bagging up the rest of the items and totaling the cost.

"In fact, I **did** wanted to know. Is that your way of inviting me to the party?" The clerk asked, handing the woman her recite.

"Yes it is. But that's only if you want to go... So... Did you want to go?" She hesitantly asked, pouting her full pink lips. Shifting so that his pants fitted better, the clerk smile and said yes as he handed the woman her bags of supplies.

"Great! Meet me out in front of the bar that's labeled as private, sometime around 8. That's around the time we can eat and drink. My name is Ino, by the way." She said, grabbing her bags of groceries and taking her leave. Right when she was exiting, she hear the clerk call out her name, and when she turned around, he told her his name. Smiling, she left, and halfway down the street, she said his name out loud and blushed.

"Kei... Kei... Wow, how unbelievably sexy that sounds right now..."

_**October 9, 10. 11:19 p.m**_

Walking into Ichiraku's ramen stand, three figures sat down on the stools and ordered their meals. When the three bowls of ramen were placed in front of them, they promptly ate it in less than one minute, much to the surprise of the cook.

"Wow! You fellows must've come back from a long mission." He said, preparing their next order as the three men relaxed some, and nodded to the old chef.

"Yeah," said the one the right. He was tall with dark eyes and wild hair. " We haven't been able to eat anything in awhile, what with that crazy chick yelling at us to go out and prepare for some party she's throwing."

"I have to agree," Drawled the guy in the middle. He too, was tall and dark haired. "Arguing with that woman would've been too troublesome."

The guy in the middle just nodded his head in agreement and ate the plate of dango that was placed before him. Old man Ichiraku just chuckled and brought out the other two's order of ramen before returning to the back to search for something. The three men ate in silence, each lost in their own thoughts as they ate their meal.

Slapping his share of money on the counter, the third man merely stood up and left the stand, continuing his mission before he had stopped for a quick meal. The other two men did the same before leaving the stand, however, right when the last one was going to leave, he left a small piece of paper wedged in between the bills so that the old man can find it. He then left a separate way from his other two dinning companions.

_**October 9, 10. 11:50 p.m**_

Two people stood before the memorial stone. One was hunched over the stone, searching for something, while the other was keeping an eye out. A bird then flew out into the open and circled their heads.

"Do you think it's for us?" The shorter figured asked, as the other one shrugged and continued to search for a name.

As if the hawk knew what it had asked, it landed on the shorter one's shoulder, and the figure unfolded the piece of paper and skimmed it before handing it over to the other and letting the hawk fly off. Glancing down at the note, it promptly ripped the paper to shreds and threw it down on to the floor.

"...I think he wants you to reply back."

"Who cares? We'll just keep arguing and besides, I have nothing to say to him."

"Sakura, he said he's sorry and that he'll make it up to you."

"How Hinata," Sakura clenched her fist and willed herself to not punch the ground in anger. Standing up, she placed a small seal over the name she had been looking for and did the necessary hand signs, making it glow and spark into a million pieces. Stepping around the memorial stone, the pinkette walked back towards town. Hinata followed her, making sure that the sealing had finished before taking off.

"Sakura, I'm sure he's confused as to why you are angry. He doesn't know what he did wrong and he's trying to be a good friend-"

"Exactly!" Sakura shouted, as she turned around with tears in her eyes. Hinata widened her eyes and stepped back from the crying teenager. "He's trying to be a good friend! I'm the one who's making a big deal out of all this! I just... I don't know..."

Lowering her head, she rubbed her eyes and cleared her throat. "We should get going. Everyone else is probably waiting for us." Hinata solemnly nodded and they quickly left after that.

Unknown to them, a pair of bright eyes had been watching them the whole time.

_**October 10, 10. 1:23 a.m**_

"Happy birthday Naruto" Whispered a lone figure, standing before a ramen shop and looking up at the sign. It was close to one thirty, yet the small restraunt was open at such a late hour. Sighing at what he was about to do, he walked into the shop and ordered ramen for take-out. 30 of them.

"Of course Hyuuga-san. Right away!"

"Hn... Make sure to deliver it to the Branch side"

_**October 10, 10. 1:37 a.m**_

"Happy birthday Naruto-san" As energetic girl whistled as she sorted through her family's weapon shop.

Shifting through the much older boxes, she coughed when the dust from one of them had suddenly flew into her face. Sighing, she was about to move to another section of boxes, when a shiny object caught her attention. Lifting up the package, the tip had been sliced open by a lone kunai, but it was fortunate because this happened to be the very object the young woman had been looking for.

"Oh my... This is totally PERFECT for him!"

Carefully re-packaging it, she raced out of the shop and down to Neji's house where they agreed to meet up once they had found a gift for their dear friend.

_**October 10, 10. 2:20 a.m**_

"Happy birthday my dear friend!" Echoed all around Konoha as one of the villages' fastest ninja made laps all around the town square.

Pausing every 10 minutes, he continued searching for a store that was opened all hours. Out the corner of his vision something caught his attention and he slowed down just enough to get a better look at what was glowing in a holy light. Blinking, he entered the shop without full realizing where he was walking into.

_**October 10, 10. 2:56 a.m**_

A stocky man walked into his family's late night restraunt and brought an order to the chef, who nearly fainted from the six-foot list.

"Please have this ready before 8 tomorrow night and delivered at the private bar down the road."

"O-of course Akamichi-san. Right away, sir!"

"Good." Leaving the fainting chef, he exited the place and pulled out a bag of barbeque chips.

"Happy birthday Naruto," He smiled as he continued on his way home to sleep before tomorrow.

_**October 10, 10. 4:17 a.m**_

Yawning and stretching, Lily had walked through the door of what looked to be a giant cave.

"Hello?~ Anyone here?" She yelled out, bringing out her flashlight and shining it in front of her. "I need to pick someone up!"

Her voice echoed through out the cave, and she continued to walk down a separate narrow path, away from the main cave. Alarmed, she ran down the corridor, took random turns and stopped at a mahogany door, which looked suspicious and creepy. But she didn't notice these obvious facts and had started pounding the door really loudly. There was a muffled crash, some cursing, and the door revealed none other than-

"Hey there Madara! Listen, I'm looking for Sasuke and I kinda need him to go with me to a party with me, so if you could be a dear and point me to his room?"

The look on his half masked face was priceless.

_**October 10, 10. 7:38 a.m**_

The town was alive and bustling with early morning activity and the sky was overcast, but showed no signs of storming. Children enjoyed the cool day while their mothers shopped in the town district.

Opening the window that was over his bed, Naruto looked up at the dark sky and sighed. He wasn't exactly a big fan of dark clouds, but there didn't seem to be a storm coming, so he relaxed slightly.

Gathering up his clothes, he jumped into the shower and waited for the cold water to hit him. It didn't. Instead, warm water came out and Naruto was momentarily surprised. He was so sure that he didn't pay the water heater this month. Not wasting anytime incase the hot water was a mistake, he quickly scrubbed himself and turned off the water. Carefully stepping out of the shower, he dried himself and pulled on his clothes.

Drying his hair and combing through it, he walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Automatically looking at his couch, he was surprised that his roommate wasn't sleeping like a slob and sprawled over it.

"Did she leave for a mission?" He wondered out loud as he pulled out some bread, eggs and cheese. As he made an omelet and some toast his thoughts wandered and when he sat down to eat by himself, he clasped his hands and gave thanks for the food. Taking his first bite, he glanced around the empty room, and felt his heart drop a little.

"Happy birthday to me..." He softly sang softly to himself. It was just like all his other birthdays, him sitting alone and eating by himself. He just hoped that his friends remembered that it was his birthday.

_**October 10, 10. 8:13 a.m**_

Naruto was just leaving his apartment, when a large box greeted him out on his front step.

"What the?" He said, taken back. Bending down to open it, he was stunned when he saw that it was overflowing with money, right down to the bottom. "Holey shit..."

Picking up the box, he placed it in his house and searched for a note that might have the address for whomever this belongs to. It did, and it had a little p.s at the bottom.

"To Naruto, from Lily, Go crazy... P.S: I have a special surprise for you..."

'WHEN THE FUCK DID SHE ROB A BANK?' He wildly screamed in his head as many scenarios came to his head as to how she got all this money.

Contemplating on what to do with the money, he had a flashback of the small orphans he saw last week that were selling items for food. His stomach churned with hate at the orphanage caretaker and decided what to do with the money.

Taking the box, he left the apartment complex and walked down to the Hokage's office where they transferred money into organizations.

_**TIME SKIP! ~ Because I'm running out of time..**_

_**October 10, 10. 7:45 p.m**_

Naruto would have to say that he had a fairly good birthday. Most of the villagers smiled at him and konahamaru brought him a gift while old man Ichiraku gave him free ramen as a present.

"It was better than most… but where is everyone else?" He wondered out loud as he walked over to his apartment, slightly hoping to see if Lily is back from her mission.

He was around the corner of his street when hands suddenly grabbed him from behind and he was dragged into darkness.

_**October 10, 10. 7:55 p.m**_

Regaining consciousness, Naruto tried to open his eyes, but a blindfold was over his eyes. Focusing chakra at his ears, he heard muffled voices all around him and he tried to move from his spot.

"Whoa, sorry about that man!" Said someone on his right as said person untied his bandana and ropes, that had previously been binding him.

Blinking his eyes at the sudden light, Naruto looked up at the grinning faces of his friends.

"What the-? What are you-?"

"Man calm down, Naruto! It's just a Birthday party!" Kiba said as he handed him a drink and plopped down next to him. They had all sat down at an extra large table, which held up to twenty people. There were a few spots missing, and as Naruto looked around, he noticed that Sakura and Lily weren't here.

"He has anyone seen Lily or Sakura-chan?" He asked, looking at the females of the group. The all shook their heads no, but Hinata piped up, saying that Lily went to fetch something and Sakura went to greet Temari before she arrived.

Nodding and accepting the shot glass from Kiba, he smiled and took his first gulp of alcohol. Cheering and drinking, the entire group continued the celebration of the blonde's birthday.

_**October 10, 10. 8:16 p.m**_

"What do you want Gaara?"

"I want to know why you're angry."

"I'm angry now that you're making me late for Naruto's birthday party!"

"That's not what I was talking about Sakura."

Sighing angrily, the pink haired woman stalked off in the other direction, trying to avoid the awkwardness.

When she went to greet Temari at the gates, she wasn't expecting to see Gaara there too. Which totally dampened her good mood, especially when Temari abandoned her with Gaara after she realized that things were awkward between the two of them.

A hand grabbed hers and when Sakura swerved around to yell at Gaara, she was pushed into his chest and into a hug. Sakura tried to get free, but surrendered when he tightened his hold.

"Listen to me, Sakura." He murmured into her hair. "I'm sorry for what ever I did and I will make it up to you, I promise."

Sighing, she hugged him back and forced out a laugh.

"It's all right Gaara.." Sakura said as she pulled away and secretly wiped her eyes. "I'm just being a girl. You did absolutely nothing wrong…" _Except break my heart._

"Now let's go back so we can celebrate with everyone else," She said pulling him by the hand and dragging him to where the party was being held at. Gaara saw how her smile didn't look right and he narrowed his eyes.

Gaara and Sakura had entered the building and were immediatly greeted by a bright-eyed Naruto.

"Saara! Gakura! Great made you finally!" He slurred, leaning on Gaara and grinning up at him. Sakura'e eye twitched and Gaara pushed Naruto off of him.

"Naruto, are you drunk?" She calmly asked, knowing the answer already.

"I swear to drunk I'm not God." He replied, taking another shot of Patron.

"Riiight..." She laughed with everyone else and fell into a calm state, avoiding Gaara's stares and Hinata's glances.

"So Gaara," Shikamaru drawled, setting his cup on the table and turning towards the red-head. "What's this I hear about a wedding?"

"Whoever told you that Nara, is a complete and utter fool." The young Kazekage replied leaning back in his chair while Sakura discreetly listened in while talking to Ino and her 'guest'.

"So I suppose your sister is an utter fool?" The genious smirked as the sand master narrowed his eyes at the mention of his sister.

"I suppose so." Right at that moment, a gint fan came down on his head and smacked him loudly.

"Who is the complete and utter fool here?" Came the reply of a woman standing behind the Kazekage, holding out her own beverage.

"Kankurou" Gaara hissed out as Temari smirked in victory and plopped herself between Shikamaru and Sakura, causing Sakura to be sitting almost on Gaara's lap. Blushing furiously, she scooted over and Gaara stared at her.

"Is that why you were angry?" He suddenly asked her and she turned an even darker shade of red.

"N-No! What made you think that?" She cursed herself for studdering slightly. He smiled warmly at her and turned his entire face towards her.

"Because you're so obvious, it's... cute"

Wildly nervous and shocked at the fact that Gaara is capable of saying 'cute', Sakura wasn't able to move away when Gaara started leaning is head closer to her. As if in a trance, she too, leaned closer and closed her eyes. Their lips met, soft and gentle and Sakura could say that she really was in love. Wrapping her arms around his neck,she pressed herself against him, and he wrapped his arms around her thin waist.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and Sakura, in her moment of confusion, pushed Gaara away from her and he landed on the floor. He landed with a thud and they both turned to the source of the camera and instantly growled at the pair of grinning idots.

"KIBA! NARUTO!" Screamed Sakura, chasing after the laughing dorks as they dodged her punches. The night continued with laughter, drinking, and awkward moments, but over all, the presents Naruto recieved were simply wonderfull, and when he was sober, he told them so.

_**October 10, 10. 10:25 p.m**_

A bright light came and went in the small clearing. Standing before te memorial stone, where two of Konoha's famous peoples. One of them, of course, happened to be an S-class missing-nin while the other wasn't even a ninja at all.

"Are you ready Sasuke?" Asked Lily, as she stretched and walked off towards her apartment. Sasuke silently followed her and when they were a distance away, he finally spoke.

"So what was the point of bothering me at an un-godly hour, just to come back here 18 hours later?"

"I was bored and I didn't want to help decorate for a party I was going to be late to anyway." She said, twirling around and skipping. "They should be done by now, so I can finally give my present to Naru-chan!"

"Hn..." He grunted uninterested, though Lily could see that he was nervous.

They finally reached their destination, and when Lily opened the door, she was greeted with an energetic ball of sunshine and a glomp.

"Finally! I thought you left and forgot about my birthday!"

"I would never do that Naruto! I'm not some jerk who would abandon a cutie like you!" She didn't miss the slight cough from behind her. Lily squished him into a hug and Naruto squeaked in protest as she dragged him over to the kitchen, hidding Sasuke from view.

"I'm not cute!" He pouted in annoyance and Lily dumped him on the floor. He grunted and got up from the floor, rubbing his sore behind. "Dmnnit that hurt,"

"Believe me, it will be worse when it's close to morning..." Lily mumbled under her breath as she looked over her shoulder and saw a shadow in the hallway. Seeing that as her cue, she grabbed Naruto by the hand and led him to the living room couch. "Sooo... how was the party? Did you get any good presents?"

"It was fun!" He said, pulling out his camera and handing it over to Lily. "I borrowed your camera to take some pictures, I hope you don't mind."

"Not unless you didn't get me some good pics!" Lily said as she flipped htrough the pictures and grinned at all the fun blackmail. "And the presents?"

"Were awesome!" Naruto exclaimed, counting down the presents he recieved. "Sakura got me a medical kit, Gaara got me a glass ramen figurine in a box, Ino got me a nice chain necklace, Shikamaru and Chouji both got me a new chess set, Tenten gave me a really bad-ass Katana, Neji got me, in his terms, a lifetime supply of ramen, and Lee got me this really weird book that he said looked like something I might read..."

Confused for a moment, Lily asked to see the book, and when Naruto handed it over to her, she had to hold back a nosebleed.

"How- How very interesting... Uhm... Can I read this first Naurto? I'll give it back in good condition! I swear!" She looked pleading at hiim and he just tilted his head in confusion.

"Um... sure? You can have it if you want. I'm not that much of a fan of books anyway." He jumped when Lily squealed and bolted from the room and down the hall.

He sat there momentarily stunned, and when she returned a little while later, he was about to open his mouth to speak, when she silenced him with a shush.

"I wanted to give you something special for your birthday," she said handing him a birthday card. "But I have a bad habit of doing things last minute so I hope you enjoy the money I left you this morning."

"I actually wanted to ask you about that. Where on earth did you get all that?"

"No where illegal." She stated with a blank face. Nruto just shook his head in amusement.

"I didn't really need all that money, so I gave off most of it to the village orphanages." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head and looked sheepishly at Lily. "Sorry about that."

"That's alright. It just showes that you're responsible enough to have the next part of your gift!" She said, walking towards the door and putting on her boots.

"Wait what second part? Where are you going?" He wildly asked as she opened the door and looked back at him.

"I'm off to talk to dead people. Enjoy your gift! But don't be too messy when I return 24 hours from now!~" And with that, she left.

"What gift?" Naruto asked out loud.

"Me." Whirling around, Naruto gasped in shock before he glared fiercely at the pale figure standing in the middle of his living room.

"What the fuck are you doing here you bastard."

"Hn..." Sasuke grunted before walking closer to the blonde. Naruto stood his ground, but when Sasuke was close enough so that their chests were touching, he stepped back and cursed when his back had already started to touch the door frame.

"What do you want." Naruto growled, looking up at Sasuke with anger and heartache. Sasuke sighed and rested his head on Naruto's forehead. Naruto froze not expecting that.

"I... wanted to say that I was sorry." He finally said after a long moment of silence. Naruto still looked up at him expectantly and Sasuke stared into Naruto's blue eyes. "I'm sorry for leaving and causing you and Sakura to suffer. I'm sorry, for not telling you how important your bonds are to me... And I'm sorry for not telling you all this sooner."

Naruto, being from a forgiving nature, had smiled and let a few tears drop. "It's alright teme. I forgive you, and I'm sure if Sakura were here, she would forgive you too. And maybe Baa-chan would let you re-enter the vi- "

Naruto was cut off from his rambling when Sasuke hungrily crashed his lips onto his. Naruto, falling into the spell, was hooked and leaned deeper into the kiss. Pushing his tounge into Naruto's waiting mouth, they both eagerly sucked and nipped each other's necks and bare skin. Firmly wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck the blonde allowd the raven to drag him into his bedroom and when the door locked, Naruto finally got his birthday wish.

_**...3...030...30...XD...8D...O/O...The many reactions to Yaoi...**_

_**Author's note: **_

_**Yes this was quick. the deadline? 10/10/10 10:10 p.m. **_

_**Did I make it? HELL YEAH!**_


End file.
